Comme ça, simplement
by Genevieve Black
Summary: POV Hermione. C'est dans la façon dont tu le regardes. Quand tes yeux s'évadent dans sa direction, comme si tu vérifiais sans cesse s'il était bien présent. Que tu retraces du regard chaque courbe de son corps. Mention de yaoi.


_Titre : Comme ça, simplement..._

_Genre : POV Hermione, Romance Yaoi mentionné_

_Disclamers : J.K.R seulement, malheureusement._

_NDA : Juste un p'tit truc, comme ça. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bisou et Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

_Comme ça, simplement_

C'est dans la façon dont tu le regardes.

Quand tes yeux s'évadent dans sa direction, comme si tu vérifiais sans cesse s'il était bien présent. Que tu retraces du regard chaque courbe de son corps, le matin, comme si tu avais peur d'avoir oublié une parcelle de lui durant la nuit. Tes yeux prennent une teinte plus foncée, ton regard s'adoucit considérablement et un petit sourire naît à la commissure de tes lèvres, avant que tu ne te retrouves accaparé par les conversations des autres Gryffondors.

C'est dans la façon dont tu lui parles.

Lorsque ta voix devient plus sure d'elle lors de vos querelles, quand tu lui murmures des insultes ou des menaces et qu'on dirait que tu siffles, comme un serpent, comme si tu voulais l'ensorceler dans cette langue noire que tu parles. Si tu voyais ses frémissements alors, si seulement tu percevais l'effet que ça lui fait vraiment...

C'est dans la façon dont tu le touches.

Comme tout semble disparaître autour de vous, comme si le monde était soudainement réduit à l'état de poussière, de néant.

Tes mains happent sa peau, tes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa chair, où qu'elle se trouve. Tu vas jusqu'à effleurer ses côtes sous son chandail pour atteindre son épiderme. Et il fait de même. Le moindre toucher vous émoustille, vous fait perdre la raison, totalement, irrémédiablement.

C'est dans la façon dont tu frissonnes à ces contacts.

Lorsque tu penses que vous êtes seuls, ou lorsque tu nous oublies simplement, dès qu'il est là. Il en est toujours ainsi. Ces frissons, il n'y a que lui pour te les donner. Ni Cho, ni Ginny n'ont su te troubler à ce point. Et pourtant Merlin sait combien elles auraient aimé le faire.

C'est dans la façon dont ton rire semble plus vrai lorsqu'il est dans les parages.

La façon dont ton bonheur s'accentue, à l'instar de ton sourire, lorsque tu vois sa silhouette. Subtilement, tu esquisses un sourire avant que ta bouche ne hurle des mots que tu ne penses nullement, des mots qui trouvent les points faibles et te font sentir si minable, en dedans.

C'est dans tes mouvements plus maladroits lorsqu'il est là, tout prêt, et que tu sais qu'il fixe son regard sur toi.

Lorsque tu crains de paraître trop maladroit et que tu ne l'es alors que plus encore.

C'est dans la façon dont tu soupires, le soir au coin de feu de la Salle Commune, perdu dans tes pensées.

Quand tu dis ne penser à rien, mais ne fait que penser à lui.

Dans la façon dont tu tends l'oreille lorsque tu entends sa voix, ou simplement son nom.

C'est dans la façon dont tu pleurais après lui avoir balancé ce sort en sixième année, caché dans un corridor, près de l'infirmerie où il reposait. Tes épaules tressaillaient sous les sanglots qui agitaient ton corps en entier et je n'avais qu'une envie, marcher vers toi pour te prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, trop surprise, trop bouleversée par le spectacle que tu m'offrais sans le savoir.

C'est dans la façon dont les silences s'allongent et s'alourdissent entre vous, lorsque les insultes s'épuisent dans vos bouches et que tu ne peux même plus balbutier un mot, trop perdu dans ses yeux, goutant avec une férocité palpable l'instant présent.

C'est dans la façon dont tu l'aimes, pas si secrètement que ça, dans la façon dont ça te détruit de l'intérieur sans que les autres ne le voient.

Je t'ai vu pleuré tant de fois, Harry, pour des tas de choses très légitimes, mais ce sont les larmes que tu verses pour lui que je trouve les plus belles et les plus touchantes. Ces larmes que tu penses ne partager avec personne puisque tu te caches pour les laisser couler librement.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications pour te comprendre parce que je vois ce qu'il te fait. Je n'ai pas le droit de te réconforter, parce que ta peine est tellement profonde que je ne saurais cette fois trouver les mots pour t'en soulager.

Il te rend si fort et si faible à la fois que je crains parfois que tu ne t'écroules ou ne hurles, que j'ai peur que les autres ne comprennent et n'en viennent à détruire par leurs conseils toutes ces parcelles d'illusions que toi-même ne parvient pas à assassiner.

Tu t'es endormi dans le grand fauteuil près de la cheminée, là où nous avons passé presque toute la soirée, à réviser. Tu murmures son prénom dans ton sommeil, si bas que nul ne l'entend, sauf moi. Et même en rêve, ton corps frémis à sa pensée. Je pose délicatement une couverture sur tes épaules et t'embrasse tendrement la tempe. Tu te recroquevilles en soupirant.

Je voudrais te serrer contre moi plus que jamais et te dire… te dire…

Te dire combien son regard change lorsque tu le regardes.

Te dire combien il frémit en te voyant, même de loin.

Te dire que je les vois, moi, ces flammes dans ses yeux lorsque tu te détournes de lui pour en regarder d'autres.

Te dire que sa jalousie le consomme totalement, dans ces instants-là.

Te raconter ces masques que je vois se fendiller, au fil des jours, et qui finiront bien par tomber, bientôt.

Que la façon dont il est avec toi, tellement soumis à ses pulsions, peu importe leur nature, démontre bien combien tu ne l'indiffère nullement.

J'aimerais te dire qu'il t'aime, que je le sais, que je le sens. Que le courage seul lui manque encore, comme à toi, pour te dire, même à mots couverts, combien il tient à toi.

Mais Harry, je sais que tu ne me croirais pas.

FIN

Ouais... je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une fin mais... c'en est une.

Fin


End file.
